Visiting MajoRirika
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: From Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan. Majorika missed her 'mom', MajoRirika, so Hana-chan suggested her to go to Izu's upland to meet MajoRirika. With the ojamajos, they go there and find the new experiences.
1. Chapter 1: Hanachan's Idea

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Toei Animation, from 1999 to 2002.

Okay, here is the story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages contains false, English and Japanese is not my language).

Visiting MajoRirika

Chapter 1: Hana-chan's idea.

"Sayonara, Rika..."

"Ririka-mama! Don't leave me!"

A green majo-gaeru woke up from her slept, and she was MajoRika.

Lala woke up when she heard what MajoRika's yelled, and she asked, "What's wrong, MajoRika? Do you have a nightmare about MajoRirika?"

"Yeah, I have a nightmare that she's gone."

"I think, it means that you miss her, right?"

"I think so."

Hana-chan, who woke up too when MajoRika yelled, came to them, and said, "So, let's we go to The Izu's Upland and meet her!"

"Hey, that's a good idea, Hana-chan." said Lala, agreed, "We can ask Doremi and her friends to go with us. It's a summer vacation."

"Hmm... I think..."

"Please, MajoRika..." said Hana-chan, "I want to meet Ririka-obasan... I just ever heard about her from Doremi-mama that she always helps Doremi-mama to find the medicinal plant for me."

"You have ever meet her."

"But I never talk with her."

"Well..." MajoRika thought about a minutes, then she added, "Okay, we will go there tomorrow."

"Yay, I will go to Izu!" Hana-chan shouted. She walked to her bed and said, "I do not wanna wake up late tomorrow."

Lala said, "That is a good decision, MajoRika. We will know her condition when we go there."

"Okay." MajoRika and Lala slept again.

_"Wait for me, Ririka-mama. I will come there to meet you tomorrow." _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2: To the Izu's Upland

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Toei Animation, from 1999 to 2002.

Okay, here is the story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if my languages contains false, English and Japanese is not my language).

Visiting MajoRirika

Chapter 2: To the Izu's Upland

In the morning...

The other ojamajos were already in Maho-dou when Doremi arrived there.

"Gomen nasai, minna-san. I'm late." said her.

"Again?" asked the other ojamajos.

"Uh, well..." she corrected, "I often come late."

"Okay, that's no problem." said Hana-chan.

Hazuki asked to Doremi, "By the way, Doremi-chan, where's Poppu-chan?"

"Well, she can't come here now. Misaki invite her to his tanjoubi."

"Minna, let's we go to the Maho-dou's bus." said Hana-chan.

"Maho-dou's bus?!" the ojamajos asked, didn't understand.

"We'll go to Izu's Upland, to meet Ririka-obasan."

"Grandma Ririka?" asked Momoko, "Who is she?"

"Ririka-obasan wa MajoRika no mama." said Doremi, "She always helps me to find the medicinal plant for Hana-chan."

"Wow, great!" said Momoko, "I want to meet her."

"We never meet her since we met her here two years ago (Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Episode 27)." said Hazuki.

"Hey, maybe we can go to her hot water bathing place. We ended up not taking a bath there two years ago, because MajoRika commanded us to cleaned up there (Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Episode 9)." said Aiko.

"Yeah, but she just saw us to cleaned up the hot water bathing place." said Doremi, "Good job, MajoRika."

"Hey! Don't waste the time with that useless conversation! Let's go to the bus!" yelled MajoRika.

"Yosh!" said the ojamajos.

When they were in the bus, on the way to the Izu's Upland, Onpu asked, "But MajoRika, why do we go there now? Is there something wrong? Has she a trouble there?"

"I don't hope so." said MajoRika, "I just worry about her."

"Don't worry, MajoRika." said Doremi, "We'll know about it when we arrive there."

* * *

A few hours later...

"Uh, Doremi-mama, MajoRika, Lala, minna-san..." said Hana-chan.

"What's up, Hana-chan? What's wrong with your stomach?" asked Doremi, wondered about Hana-chan who hold her stomach.

"Hana-chan want to eat something. Hana-chan is very hungry."

"Err, Hana-chan..." said Doremi, "It's time to lunch. That's why you're hungry now."

Then, the ojamajos ate their lunch supplies and shared some of it to Hana-chan, MajoRika, and Lala.

"Huh, I hope someday I have steak for my lunch supplies." said Doremi.

"Impossible..." said the other ojamajos.

"Why? I think nothing is impossible."

"Huh, whatever."

When they passed the service area, MajoRika stopped the bus and commanded the ojamajos to sold some accessories.

"I don't understand with you, MajoRika." said Doremi, "You said that you worried about Ririka-obasan, but now, you command us to sell some accessories here. Do you want to waste our time?"

"Please, Doremi-chan. You know that I always feel sad if I don't sell anythings for a day." said MajoRika.

"Well, okay. We'll help you to sell these." said Doremi, "Minna, open the back door of the bus. We sell these and then continue our trip to the Izu's Upland."

Then, after they sold the accessories, they continued their trip.

When they arrived at MajoRirika's house, Hana-chan said, "Doremi-mama, I think, I remember about this place."

"That's because you have ever come here when you were a month old." said Doremi, "You just can't to remember about it too much."

"Uh, okay."

When they walked to the porch, MajoRirika opened the door and let them walked into her house.

"Long time no see, sweety MajoRika, Lala, Doremi-chan, Hazuki-chan, Ai-chan, Onpu-chan... but who are they?" said MajoRirika.

"Do you remember about Hana-chan, Ririka-obasan?" asked Doremi.

"Watashiwa Hana-chan desu. I change myself to become just like Doremi-tachi." said Hana-chan, "I miss them, and it's the only one way to me to live with them here."

"Hey, so anata wa Hana-chan? I'm so amaze to see you now." MajoRirika saw Momoko and asked, "So, who are you?"

"I'm Asuka Momoko. I'm a Majo-minarai from New York." said Momoko.

"Yeah, and she be with us since last year." said Doremi.

Then, they told to MajoRirika about what happened during the last two years, when she made some cups of tea for them.

"By the way, Ririka-obasan, can we take a bath in your hot water bathing place now? We still wanna know how good is it." asked Aiko.

"Sure, you can, and I think Hana-chan wants to take a bath with you all now."

"Doremi-mama, let's we go there now!" yelled Hana-chan.

When they were in the bathing place, Hana-chan shouted, "Yay, it's so wonderful! Just like we're in a wonderful forest."

"Huh, fortunately, this place is clean, and all that is left is for us to take a bath here." said Doremi.

"But, Ai-chan, why do you want to take a bath with the hot water in summer vacation?" asked Hazuki.

"Yeah, I just wanna be relax after serve many customers at the service area..." said Aiko, "...and I think, it's good too for MajoRika, to make her relax and don't worry anymore about Ririka-obasan, right MajoRika?"

"Well, arigatou, Ai-chan. I always be relax when I take a bath with the hot water." said MajoRika, "You know what I like."

Then, when they had finish to take a bath, Momoko said, "Wow, it's so amazing! I like it!"

"Doremi-mama, Hana-chan like to take a bath there!" said Hana-chan.

"Me too, Hana-chan. I'm so relax now." said Doremi.

"I know, my body is full of sweat, but this is so fun!" said Onpu, "You know, I was so busy yesterday. Shooting, recording, concert... but now, it's gone. I think my heart is full of spirit now."

"Huh, although it's summer, but take a bath with the hot water here is very exciting!" said Hazuki.

"Yeah, now you know that what I said there is right. Relaxing. It's important for us." said Aiko.

"Huh, I'm hungry now. I hope Ririka-obasan has steak." said Doremi.

"Doremi-chan!" the other ojamajos saw her.

"Okay, okay, you all want to said if it is impossible, right?" she said, "I'm the unluckiest bishoujo in the world."

Then, MajoRirika came to them and said, "I have a plate of chizu pan (cheese bread), if you want it. It's on the crescent moon table in the living room."

"Arigatou, Ririka-obasan!" said the ojamajos.

"Uh, so you all decide to come here without me?" said someone from the porch.

Doremi walked to the porch and said, "Poppu-chan, how can you follow us?"

"Well, after I go to Misaki's house, I go to Maho-dou, but I see that no one from you are there, and I see that the bus isn't there too. So, I use magic to follow you all."

"Gomen nasai, Poppu-chan. Hana-chan don't know if Poppu-chan wants to follow us. Doremi-mama said that Poppu-chan couldn't come to Maho-dou." said Hana-chan.

"No, Hana-chan. It's my fault to don't say to you all that I'll go to Maho-dou from Misaki's house."

"Ah, Poppu-chan, come in. I have chizu pan in the living room." said MajoRirika when she came to the porch.

"Okay, Ririka-obasan. Nice to see you again. Long time no see."

Then, they went to the living room.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysteries of The CP

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Toei Animation, from 1999 to 2002.

Okay, here is the story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if I may have grammatical errors, English and Japanese is not my first language).

Visiting MajoRirika

Chapter 3: The Mysteries of The Chizu Pan (Cheese Bread)

In the living room, they found something wrong. The chizu pan were gone.

"Hey, where's the bread?" asked Momoko, "Grandma Ririka, do you really put it here?"

"Yes, of course, Momo-chan. I'm not too old to remember about it. I still remember if I put the chizu pan on this table." said MajoRirika.

"Hmm, this is so strange." said Doremi, "Ririka-obasan tells to us about the chizu pan, but we don't come into the living room since we out from the bathing place until now. Minna, all of you follow me to the porch, right?"

"Uh-huh." said the other ojamajos. MajoRika and Lala nodded.

"Huh? Don't say to me that there are ghosts who take the chizu pan! I'm so scare..." said Hazuki.

"Hazuki-chan, don't think about that." said Aiko, "There aren't any ghosts who go out in the evening."

"That's right. Moreover, if so... they must be so scare to see MajoRika and then, go out from here before they do something to make us scare." said Doremi.

"Hey, do you remember if you're the one who make me just like this?" said MajoRika.

"Gomen nasai, MajoRika. I just want to say to Hazuki that it's so impossible if there are the ghosts who take the chizu pan."

"Uh, up to you, Doremi-chan."

"There's just one way to know about it." said Doremi, "Magical Stage."

She took her magic perfume bottle and pushed it.

Then, after her transformed was over, she yelled, "Pretty Witch Doremi!"

The other ojamajos transformed too, with their own style. After that, they picked out their poron.

Doremi yelled her magic spell first, "Pirika Pirirara Nobiyakani!"

Hazuki yelled, "Paipai Ponpoi Shinayakani!"

Aiko yelled, "Pameruku Raruku Takarakani!"

Onpu yelled, "Pururun Purun Suzuyakani!"

Momoko yelled, "Perutan Petton Sawayakani!"

Then, they raised their poron, and yelled together, "Magical Stage! Find out the chizu pan!"

Suddenly, they became seven nezumi (mouse or rat), with Hana-chan and Pop.

"Wait a minute! Nezumi..." Doremi thought a minutes and yelled, "I don't want to be a nezumi anymore!"

"Yay, nezumi! Nezumi! NEZUMI!" Hazuki yelled, "All of us become nezumi!"

"My reputation..." sighed Onpu.

"Nyuu... Hana-chan like nezumi. Nezumi is so kawaii!" said Hana-chan.

"Err, friends, there's must be a reason why we change to be the mouses." said Momoko.

"I hope so." said Doremi, "It's the second time I changed to be a nezumi."

"Second time?" asked Momoko, "I think, it's our first time."

"Not for Doremi, Momo-chan." said Aiko, "It's because of Pop and a flower named the witch queen heart."

Then, Aiko told Momoko about their adventure with the flower (that showed in Ojamajo Doremi Sharp Movie).

"Gomen nasai, Doremi-chan. You must be don't want to be a nezumi because of me." said Pop.

"Well, actually, it's not because of you. I just don't like to be a nezumi." said Doremi, "Now, it's better if we think about the reasons: Why do we change to be the nezumi?"

"We wanna find the chizu pan..." Aiko said what she thought.

"...and nezumi..." said Onpu.

"...mouse or rat like cheese!" said Momoko.

"That's right, Momo-chan! Nezumi like chizu!" Hazuki agreed what Momoko's said.

"It means..." said Pop.

"The one who take the chizu pan is..." said Doremi.

"A nezumi!" they yelled.

"We must find the nezumi." said Doremi.

"Err, Doremi-mama, Hana-chan smell a chizu scent." said Hana-chan.

Doremi smelled the air, and she said, "Hey, Hana-chan, I smell it too."

Then, she said, "Minna, right here! Follow me!"

They walked and found it. A nezumi ate some of the chizu pan. Three chizu pan were still there, beside the nezumi.

The nezumi saw them and said, "Mine!"

_'The nezumi thinks if we want to take the chizu pan?' _Doremi thought, _'Yikes! That's impossible!'_

She said to the other, "Well, we have already know about it, and it's impossible to us to take the chizu pan. Let's go back!"

Then, they walked back to the living room and changed back into normal.


	4. Chapter 4: Go Home

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ojamajo Doremi or everythings inside it. I just like this show, so I decided to make a story about it. This show is owned by Toei Animation, from 1999 to 2002.

Okay, here is the story. I hope you'll enjoyed it.

(Sorry if I may have grammatical errors, English and Japanese is not my first language).

Visiting MajoRirika

Chapter 4: Go Home

"Huh, fortunately, I still have many chizu pan (cheese bread) for you all. I still bake some other when the nezumi (mouse) take the chizu pan on the table." said MajoRirika.

The ojamajos took the 'fresh from oven' chizu pan and ate it.

"Hmm, it's so delicious." said Momoko, "I think, you should have a bakery, grandma Ririka."

"Well, actually, Momo-chan, I just sell manjuu here. Coincidentally, today I just have chizu (cheese) and some stuff to make the pan (bread)."

"That's why, you don't sell any manjuu today." said Doremi, "Do you buy food stuff at the market, in the human world? Or, do you buy it from Dera (or Dela?), from the Majokai?"

"Well, I use the delivery service from the vegetable garden and the market."

"Uh, I see."

"Minna, can we go home now? My mom called me, and she said that I had a recording session tonight." said Onpu.

"Uh, okay Onpu-chan. It's 05.00 PM now." said Doremi, "Let's we go home."

"MajoRika, let's go home." said Hana-chan.

"Wait a minute, Hana-chan. I want to say something to Ririka-mama." said MajoRika, "Do you want to live with me if I get my real shape someday, Ririka-mama?"

"Of course I want, but after I'm bored to manage this place." said MajoRirika, "Sayonara, Rika."

"Sayonara, Ririka-mama. I swear, someday, I'll come here to meet you again."

Then, they went home to Misora, to Maho-dou.


End file.
